Big hero 6 2
by Rachel420
Summary: Tadashi Hamada, who is considered dead, Callahan has confessed is indeed alive. The police have confirmed that he escaped with Callahan and then held hostage at his home. The police sent out a team to find Hamada, they only found broken glass. Tadashi Hamada is now labeled as missing, but not dead. That brings us to one question: where is Tadashi Hamada? Alive!Tadashi ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*****(BH6)*****

Tadashi looked at Hiro. "Callahan is in there! Someone has to help!" He pulled away from Hiro and ran inside the building. A couple seconds later the building exploded. Tadashi managed to dodge most of it but was still burnt somewhat. He kept going. "Professor Callahan?! Are you in here?" He called, looking around. "What are you doing here?" Callaghan demanded. He had placed Hiro's microbot controller around his head. Microbots were flying toward him. He no longer sounded like the kind genius he had been before the fire. "Don't just stand there. Get in here." He gestured toward the wall of microbots that were building up around them. "There is only so much room. But once I...never mind, I'll tell you later."

Tadashi quickly ran forward and stood close by. He panted and coughed on the smoke. He looked up at Callahan. "Do you know why the fire started?" he asked. The microbots closed around the two of them, creating a dark, small space. There was no light. Callaghan immediately felt much better about his plan with Tadashi with him now. Of course, that was part of his plan. "Forget the fire," he said. "It was probably just flammable gas leak or something." Callaghan brought the microbots forward, also thinking hard on what to say next. He decided that silence would be best, although to both it seemed rather awkward until they were out into safety far behind the near obliterated building. The microbots shifted from the tight sphere they had been, and stacked themselves neatly on the ground in a cube by Callaghan's feet.

He took off the controller, then grinned. "I thought you might come after me in there," he said mirthlessly, "and you did; being the soft-hearted person that you are. But that's just perfect. Just perfect." Callaghan gave a metallic laugh, then placed the controller back on his head. Microbots bound Tadashi tightly. Tadashi gasped in pain as the microbots wrapped around him tightly. He winced as they pressed against his burns. He looked at Callahan. "Wh-what? Professor-ack!" he cried when they tightened. 'Hiro...' he thought to himself. He hoped his brother was alright. "Here's the deal," Callaghan said, tightening the microbots. "I lost my daughter to a portal. You will be her replacement. Of course, I would have rather had your brother; as he thinks like my Abigail. Such genius. I mean, microbots? That's brilliant. But you will have to do, for now." Callaghan paused to let his words sink in, and for dramatic effect. "However, you must choose between life and death. If you want to live, you come with me, as a hostage. You want to die, you'll be constricted." Callaghan tightened the microbots for another dramatic effect.

Tadashi gasped in pain again. "Okay! Okay! I'll come with you!" Callaghan released the microbots and nodded. "I knew that you would." He put an insincere arm around Tadashi's shoulders. "My car is right there, then. Let's get you home. Well, at least, my home." Callaghan laughed cheerlessly as he led Tadashi to his car; an old black car that would never be distinguished as that of an electronics genius. Half Tadashi wanted to escape and run to his Otouto but he knew Callahan could kill him if he did. So he let Callahan take him and put him in the car. Once both were in the car and it was running, Callaghan relaxed. "Oh, this old thing," he muttered to no one in particular. Then to Tadashi: "This car wasn't running well earlier. We're lucky that it's running at all." Callaghan appeared deeply satisfied, but he knew deep down that no one could ever replace Abigail. He tried to shake off that feeling as he drove unsteadily to his brick house in a pleasant neighborhood beyond downtown San Fransokyo. Tadashi dared not say anything for fear of the microbots. He quietly just watched out the window. Callaghan glanced at him through the corner of his eye. Tadashi turned and held his gaze.

For an instant, Callaghan felt just a tiny bit bad about abducting a hardworking student of his and holding him hostage. The moment passed by quickly to Callaghan's relief, and both looked away from the other. Neither one of them said anything the whole rest of the time. When they arrived, Callaghan decided to show Tadashi some mercy and only use the microbots to bind his wrists together. Once they got into the great room, Callaghan unbound Tadashi. "This is my house. What's mine will mostly be yours, and every room you are free to explore, except my study. It is strictly off limits. Now, I need to...get a few things prepared for...I might as well just say it: Your brother's invention was genius. I am going to mass produce those microbots for revenge. And before you ask on whom, I'll tell you: Alistair Krei. And I was hoping that you would help me. What do you say?" Callaghan made his offer seem as enticing and friendly as he could, as if offering Tadashi the position as a business partner.

Tadashi looked up at his exprofessor and was quiet for a bit. He finally spoke up. "I-I'll think about it." He replied almost hesitantly. He looked away and examined the room. "Have it your way," Callaghan said. "I suppose I could do it myself. What am I talking about?" Callaghan laughed and moved away a distance. "I can do it myself! The house, as I said before, is all yours! Just stay out of the study!" He called behind him before he left the house, locking everything up, to go his secret warehouse. Tadashi stared at the door for a while until he finally decided to look about the house. He wondered around for a while until he found the study but it was locked. He hesitated at first then easily picked the lock and opened the door. The room was larger than most studies, but there was nothing unusual about it. Three big bay windows brought in street lamp light from the outside on the wall opposite of the door. There was a window seat underneath the bay window covered with a red cushion. To the right of the window wall, floor to ceiling shelving covered the entire wall. A desk was positioned in front of it with a large wing-backed chair behind it. Opposite of the desk was a gallery that had pictures of mostly Abigail throughout her life. Between the desk and the gallery sat open tubs of parts. Pieces of paper with scrawled drawings of crossed-out robots were scattered throughout.

One of the drawings was Tadashi's initial sketch of Baymax. How did Callaghan get that? Littered pieces from robotic parts partially covered the sketch. Some white vinyl, too. But in the far corner sat a book-broad in length and width, but thin in depth. There was a picture of a mirror and an ingredients list, more or less. The title read, Portal. Tadashi picked up his sketch of Baymax and placed it in his bag. He looked at the list of ingredients and the blueprint for the 'portal.' He looked about the house and found the stuff he need to make it and made a small key chain looking thing and held it and looked at a mirror in the room. Tadashi reached forward and touched the keychain to the mirror after making sure he had everything he needed. The manual had said to touch it to the mirror, which was odd. Even in the mirror, however, the portal key flashed. The instant it touched the mirror-The glass reflection rippled, then opened like a hole created by an earthquake. The hole was dark, but lighted with strange colored nebulas and moving waves of color.

In the very center was a sparkling turquoise pool, it seemed. Stars were clustered around it. It seemed very tempting; yet also dangerous. Tadashi took a deep breath and made it look like he hadn't come in the room and locked the door then went into the portal. A tornadic wind sucked him forward and before he knew it, he was hurtling forward to the turquoise pool. Tadashi splashed into it, and the icy crystals surrounded him. A strong current dragged him down, then let him go flying through a high pressure tunnel, where he lost hold of the keychain. It whirled far ahead of him and out of sight. Tadashi held his bag close and closed his eyes tight.

His heart was racing. Callaghan returned an hour later from his visit to check on the process of his mass production of the microbots; he'd begun it immediately. He found everything at home the way it should be, but he could find Tadashi nowhere. Fury gurgling inside of him, he unlocked the door to his study. No one was there. Where could Tadashi be? There was no way he could have escaped; the security system was too strong. Callaghan paced around the room and came to face the gallery wall. His eyes filled with tears as he saw pictures of his beloved daughter going through her life; he was heartbroken to lose her. But that emotion quickly turned to anger and thirst for revenge. Revenge on the person who had taken his daughter away. Callaghan's heart hardened, and he turned away.

 **(What do you guys think?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*****(Live action)*****

Meanwhile, the keychain spiraled through the tunnel and it popped out of a mirror in an alleyway with such force, that it soared high in the sky and landed on the ground in an old skate park. Aeiko Sontaro was on her way to do one thing that she loved best: skateboard. She was rolling into the old skate park in downtown San Francisco, when something plopped into a puddle in front of her (it had been raining earlier). "Whoa!" Curiously, Aeiko stepped on her board to bring it up, and picked up the object. It was a keychain that seemed to be glowing. It was icy cold to the touch. "I wonder where that came from." Aeiko wondered aloud, fingering it. She decided to attach it to her belt, and then she continued on her way.

Tadashi finally was spat out of the portal. He landed on the floor of what looked like a bathroom. He gasped and moaned when he hit the ground. He slowly got up opening his eyes. He glanced around and slowly stood trying to keep his head from spinning. "I'm...alive. Ha! I'm alive!" He choked out and looked around.

Aeiko nervously looked around the crowded skate park. Teens and adults mingled, and she could smell smoke. She was probably the youngest one there. She clutched her skateboard. A whine sounded from behind her. Aeiko gasped as she turned around to see her black and white sheepdog. "Rocket, no!" she whispered fiercely. "What are you doing here?" Rocket ignored her and loyally sidled up to her side. Aeiko rolled her eyes. "Fine, come on! But stay near me." She continued on. People turned and gave her funny looks. Aeiko felt foreign. But she persisted until she was at the sidelines of the dangerous, old park. Awe swept over her like an autumn wind as she saw Dallas Schaffer, an amazing skateboarder, compete against another guy with bleached hair and a too-dark tan. Both were excellent, but Schaffer glided more smoothly. Aeiko watched him win the bet and cheered with the spectators. She felt like she was ready. To actually race. So when Schaffer called out, "whose next?" in his strange, heavy accent, she yelled back, "Me!" The whole park went dead silent as Aeiko pushed her way forward. "You?" Schaffer asked in surprise. Then he laughed. His friends laughed too, which made the whole crowd laugh. Fury went through Aeiko. "Where's your money, little girl? And what's your name?" Schaffer scoffed. "I'm Aeiko Sontaro, and money? Uh," Aeiko fished through her pocket until she found two dimes and a nickel. "I have twenty-five cents?"

Schaffer looked over the money. "All right, but you owe me," he said finally. Before Aeiko could do anything, he was on his board and moving smoothly down the ramp. After his bag of tricks had been pulled out, Aeiko started doubting. Rocket whimpered. The spectators cheered. That was all Aeiko needed before she stepped on her board to slide down the first half-pipe, but that was a fail and she fell to the bottom. Laughter filled through the air. "Game over," Schafer said severely when she got to the top. Aeiko glanced down at the keychain, which seemed to give her courage. She glared at Schaffer. "That wasn't fair. I'm doing it again." Aeiko did not fail. In fact, spectators agreed later that she actually won. But whatever she did, it made Schaffer mad. "You little-" he lunged for her, but Aeiko stepped back and Rocket stepped in front of her, baring his teeth. Unfazed, Schaffer continued toward Aeiko. "I'm gonna make you sorry for what you did!" he growled. Aeiko thought fast. "You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" she asked. Schaffer stopped. He looked thoughtful. "No, I wouldn't. But I would KILL her. Get her," he said to his friends. Aeiko gasped and turned to run. With Rocket close behind, she leapt on her skateboard and sped away. Schaffer's friends followed on their own. Emi was walking near the park and Aeiko fleeing and quickly activated her pocket watch, a personal project she had been working on. She hadn't really used it a lot but this was an emergency. She ran off to find Aeiko's brother while texting him.

Keisuke, Aeiko's brother, had just finished studying in his favorite café downtown San Francisco when his best friend appeared. "Did you get my text?" she asked, frantically. Tadashi made sure he had everything, realized he didn't have the keychain. He sighed and got out of the bathroom noticing the biker's and tensed. Keisuke stood up. "What text-oh! Aeiko! Come on, we need to help her!" They ran out the door and we're halfway to Keisuke's car when Keisuke walked right into Tadashi. Tadashi gasped as someone bumped into him. He turned and saw Keisuke. "I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention." He apologized and Emi stopped and noticed them. Keisuke was in hurry, but he stopped and grinned. "Hey, it's all right." Then he really scrutinized Tadashi. Here was someone around his own age, but Tadashi didn't look like the biker kind. "You're not from around here, are you?" "Nope...in fact...where um...exactly is here?" Tadashi asked. Emi stared at him. Surprised, Keisuke answered, "This is San Francisco! One of the most beautiful places in California, isn't it, Emi?" Emi nodded. Tadashi tilted his head. "San Francisco? I've never heard of it. Unless you mean Sanfransokyo." "San Fran what now? Where on earth is San Fransokyo?" Keisuke asked. "Is like in another dimension, or something?" Tadashi gave a low nervous chuckle. "Probably..." Sensing Tadashi's discomfort, Keisuke changed the subject. "What's your name?" He glanced at Emi and remembered that they were in a hurry. Keisuke tried not to seem impatient. "Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada." he introduced. "That's funny, because my name is Keisuke Sontaro," Keisuke laughed. He looked at Emi again. "Well, we'd better get going because my sister has gotten herself into a jam and might be in need of rescuing." "Well you better get going then. Perhaps I'll run into you again later?"

Emi just nodded and headed out the door. "He was nice," Keisuke remarked. Then his phone went off with a text from Aeiko. 'He-' it read. "Oh gosh, we'd better go." Keisuke almost forgot to unlock his car before he and Emi got inside. Meanwhile, Aeiko dodged passerby and dogs as she and Rocket zoomed through the dangerous streets of San Francisco. Schaffer's friends were close behind, and she knew that whatever Schaffer said, they did, and whatever Schaffer said he would do, HE WOULD DO. Emi climbed inside. "Yeah." Keisuke stared at Emi. "Are you okay?" Aeiko continued sneaking around street lights, nearly running into vendors, and thinking that at any moment was probably going to be her last. Rocket loyally ran lighting fast at her side, now merely enjoying the wind on his lolling tongue. Keisuke started the car. Emi nodded slightly. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just a little worn out. That's all." she replied. "Okay, then," Keisuke pulled away from the parking meter and started off toward the next stoplight. "Where is she, exactly?" Rain started to pour as Aeiko, now dripping wet, continued on. She didn't know where she was going or if she was going to get there. Emi gave him instructions on how to get to Aeiko. Keisuke nodded and stepped in the accelerator. "Let's find my sister." The wheels of Aeiko's skateboard were slippery from running on the wet pavement. She had to get out onto the busy street during rush hour. Her opponents followed her lead. Aeiko dodged cars that honked at her. Her goal was to get on the other side of the street. Then a car honked and Aeiko realized it was Keisuke and Emi, traveling alongside of her. "Come on!" Emi called. "I can't!" Aeiko called back. "Aeiko, I hate to tell you this, but you're going to have to jump!" Keisuke told her. "WHAT?!" Aeiko cried. "I can't do that; besides, the car is slippery."

"It's a chance you'll just have to take," Keisuke cried. "Would you rather be wounded or dead?" Aeiko looked behind her for a split second. She looked back at the wet ridge that might hold her for a little while before she fell off. Aeiko gulped, then thought of something else. "What about my skateboard?" she asked? "You'll have to leave it," Keisuke shouted. Aeiko's stomach twisted. Leave her skateboard? "Emi," Keisuke said, "will you let Rocket in the car? I hope you don't mind wet dog. I honestly have no idea why that dog is even with her." Emi opened her door for rocket. The soaking wet dog took a flying leap and fondly landed in her lap. Aeiko took a deep breath once Rocket was safe. Those henchmen were awfully close when another car swerved in front of them, buying Aeiko time. She didn't want to leave her beloved board but she had no choice. Grappling for the back windshield wiper, Aeiko boldly stepped off her board and onto the wet bumper. The skateboard flew underneath the car behind and disappeared. Aeiko could not resist smiling at those who had been chasing her. The car slowed to a stop miles away. Emi was drying off rocket. The dog helped her by shaking off the excess water. Keisuke got out of the car to help Aeiko down. "You're good?" he asked. Aeiko felt blood trickling out of a scratch on her cheek and a developing bruise on her forehead. "I think so," she replied, and braced herself for a lecture. "What is wrong with you?" Keisuke demanded. "You do know that Schaffer is the leader of a gang, right?"

"No, but I do know that they were trying to kill me," Aeiko said. Keisuke rolled his eyes. "You're so oblivious, Aeiko." "Am not," "You can be," "Am not!" "Aeiko!" "Oh stop it; both of you!" Emi yelled at them, frustrated that they were arguing yet again. Both stopped at Emi's unusually sharp words and looked sheepishly at her. But Aeiko could tell he wasn't done yet. "Is anyone hungry?" Keisuke asked finally. "Yeah." Emi replied. "Okay, then. How about that one Mexican place downtown?" Keisuke suggested. Aeiko shrugged. "Sure." The two got in the car, and with Rocket satisfyingly sleeping with his head in Emi's lap, they went on their way. Emi pet rocket as they drove. "That Tadashi seemed nice, didn't he?" Keisuke asked, trying to fill up the pensive silence in the car. "Yeah. Maybe we should see if we can find him." "Who's Tadashi?" Aeiko asked, addressing Emi. She didn't want Keisuke to bring up the fact that she had almost died. "He was a guy Keisuke ran into on our way to save you." "Literally," Keisuke murmured. "Oh..." Aeiko only nodded and turned to look out the window.

*****(BH6)*****

Back in San Fransokyo, Callaghan couldn't find Tadashi anywhere. He had searched everywhere, but to no avail. How had Tadashi escaped? This was only more fuel added to Callaghan's roaring, vengeful fire, and he left once more to check on the production of his microbots.

 **(Well, you now know where Tadashi is!** **Emi is my BH6 OC. Aeiko and Keisuke belong to my friend I am writing this with. So is Schaffer.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*****(Live)*****

Tadashi was sitting across from the restaurant he had showed up at, at a Mexican restaurant. ' _I hope Hiro's okay...he probably thinks I'm dead..._ ' he thought to himself while sitting in one of the booths. Keisuke found a Mexican restaurant on the same street that he and Emi had met Tadashi. Perhaps they would see Tadashi here around again. Keisuke wanted to talk to him some more. The three dodged raindrops as they ran inside. Emi looked around and saw Tadashi sitting alone at a booth, quietly. "Hey, there he is." She said pointing at him. Keisuke followed her finger. "No way. The odds are in our favor. Come on Aeiko, let's get a table nearby." "What odds?" Aeiko asked. "What are you talking about?" "Tadashi, that person we met before we had to save you," Keisuke replied. Aeiko didn't like the way he made "saving her" sound like he was forced to save her. "Come on," Keisuke said. "Hey, Tadashi! Funny to see you here!"

Tadashi snapped up from his thoughts and looked up at them. He smiled. "Hey. Yeah, I felt it were probably safer over here then there. Is this your sister?" He asked, curiously while inviting them to join him at the booth. Keisuke accepted his invitation and sat down. "Yep. This is Aeiko Sontaro. She's-" "I'm fourteen," Aeiko interrupted. He smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Tadashi Hamada." Emi sat down as well. "Aeiko was nearly in a skateboarding accident," explained Keisuke. "Was not!" Aeiko countered. She turned to Tadashi. "I got too deep into competitive skateboarding and I was almost killed." "Same thing," Keisuke muttered. He set a sample salsa on the table. "Don't know what she was thinking," he added. "Funny. I use to have to save my brother from stuff all the time." he replied. "Really?" Emi asked. He nodded. "Did you ever have to lecture him about doing life-threatening things?" Keisuke asked, giving Aeiko a look.

Aeiko innocently and slowly reached for a chip. "From time to time." Keisuke only nodded and gave Aeiko another sideways look. Aeiko dipped the chip in salsa and took a bite. "Mmmmm, yummy salsa," she said. Emi snickered slightly. "You said you were from Sanfransokyo?" she asked. Tadashi nodded. "What's it like?" "Well, we have bridge very similar to the one I saw in the distance. It also has monorails and trolley cars. Also...bot fights. Their illegal though. We also have Sanfransokyo institute of technology, at which I am a student." he replied. "That sounds amazing." Emi replied, smiling. Tadashi smiled softly and nodded. "It is...but I can't help but miss my brother. I'll probably never see him again..." "What happened-" Aeiko started, but Keisuke silenced her with yet another look. "Um, what are 'bot fights'?" he asked instead. Embarrassed, Aeiko dipped another chip into salsa and ate it silently, staring at her brother the whole time.

"It's a competition where the competitors make robot and then bet on them to see who wins the fight." he replied. "Wow. Seems intense," Keisuke said. Aeiko agreed, her mouth too full to say anything. But she felt an odd sensation on her tongue. It wasn't painful, so she ignored it. "We do that with skateboarding," she said when she could speak again. "We go to skate parks and pay people to race them," "She did it much to our chagrin again tonight," Keisuke said. "And almost got killed in the process." "I didn't know they might actually go through with it," Aeiko protested. She ate another chip. Her tongue felt very strange and her throat was getting raw. Tadashi nodded. "Sounds like something my brother might do though he's more interested in robotics." "Cool," Aeiko said. Her voice came out sounding like a croak. She could barely feel herself breathe.

"Are you ok?" Tadashi asked her. "I'm fine." Aeiko answered. Her tongue felt swollen the size of a golf ball and her throat closed around the words. "I'm just-". Aeiko broke off, unable to breathe. She took in huge, empty gasps of air. "I...Cahnt breef!" she gasped. "Holp!" Keisuke stood up so fast, the salsa tipped over. "The salsa!" he shouted. "Aeiko's allergic to salsa! Someone get some help! Call 911!" Just then Aeiko slumped to the floor, unconscious. Tadashi quickly stood and Emi called 911. He knelt beside her and started thinking of different things that would allow her to breathe again. People around them started surrounding the fallen girl. "I've got an EpiPen if she needs one!" A plump, middle-aged lady announced. "She can use it until the ambulance comes." The lady triumphantly held up the medical device that she had grabbed from her purse. Tadashi nodded his thanks, still thinking. ' _If only I had Baymax..._ ' he thought to himself. The only thing Aeiko remembered during her blackout was seeing a blurred image of paramedics surrounding her, then a surreal image of the keychain passed in front of her. She didn't remember anything else, and the keychain remained hidden until she found it a few days later.

 **(Everytime they see Tadashi something comes up. Lol)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*****(BH6)*****

Meanwhile in Sanfransokyo, an entire dimension away from San Francisco, Hiro and his friends sat in the Lucky cat Cafe, pondering over past events. Callaghan was in questioning, and they were waiting for everything to unravel itself. Fred was deeply into his super hero comic he had with him. Baymax watched Hiro. Honey fiddled with her phone. GoGo sat spinning the wheels of her skates and Wasabi just watched the phone sitting in the middle of the table. Hiro tried not to think about all of the possible ways his brother could have survived. Then the news came on and they all stopped and looked up at it.

"Robert Callaghan was questioned earlier today about attempting a murder of Alistair Krei," the newscaster said. "We were able to get much more out of him, and it turns out that he was the cause of fire late last week. Better news yet, the young man that bravely dashed into the flames to save him, Tadashi Hamada, is considered dead, but Callaghan confessed that he is indeed alive." Hiro stared at the screen, tears coming to his eyes. He then looked wildly around the room, watching his friends' and Aunt Cass's expressions. "The police have confirmed that he somehow managed to avoid the explosion and with minor injuries, escaped with Callaghan, and was then held hostage at his home. Callaghan admitted that he was trying to use Hamada as an antidote for his daughter, Abigail Callaghan, who is alive and in stable condition. Unfortunately, the police sent out a search team to find Hamada, but all they found was broken glass; yet the polygraph used on Callaghan stated that he was telling the truth. Callahan is now under house arrest and Tadashi Hamada is now labeled as missing, but not dead. That brings us to one question: Where is Tadashi Hamada?"

Hiro was in silent shock. Wasabi only stared at the screen, and even GoGo was completely distracted from her skates. The news launched into construction being done to renew Keri's new building, but it was tuned out of hearing. Honey Lemon looked at Hiro. Fred had long since dropped his comic on his lap. Baymax watched the group. Aunt Cass bit her lip. "Well, at least he isn't dead," Wasabi pointed out. "Yeah," Hiro agreed. "But they still could have found something new, do you think, Aunt Cass?" "It's possible." She replied with a nod. "Maybe we should go look!" Fred said. "Are you sure about that?" Wasabi asked hesitantly. "I think I have an idea!" Hiro exclaimed. "Come on!" He started to run towards the workshop in the garage. They followed Hiro. Once the door of the workshop was shut, the conspirators all gathered around, and Hiro explained his idea. "We should go to Callaghan's house ourselves and find Tadashi. Maybe he left some clues that will help us figure out where he is. We can take the suits; just in case." "But Callaghan was put under house arrest," said Wasabi. "We could still try," GoGo agreed with Hiro. "What do you guys think?" asked Hiro. Honey and Fred nodded in agreement. "We're in." Fred said. Baymax nodded. "Really? But would you guys be in _tonight_?"

"We're you're friends Hiro. We'll help you find Tadashi tonight." Honey replied. Happiness and excitement nearly overwhelmed Hiro. He was ecstatic. He would finally get to see his brother tonight. "I say we do it soon, then. But if we do it too soon, Aunt Cass would freak. So how about we meet at the entrance of Callaghan's neighborhood later tonight?" They nodded. Once he "went to bed", Hiro lay wide awake, to excited to see his brother later. Hopefully. The search team never found any trace of him except some broken glass, the words echoed through his head. Hiro pushed those thoughts out. Even though he would have to get up a few hours later, Hiro knew that he would have to get at least some sleep. He finally got up and pulled back the screen that divided the brothers' room. Grabbing Tadashi's hat off his empty bed, Hiro put it on and went back to bed. He eventually fell asleep, his anxious thoughts drifting away as he dreamed fuzzy images of a familiar yet unfamiliar city. The others slept for a little bit too. When his alarm went off at two a.m., Hiro jolted awake. The hat fell off his head and he jumped, then remembered what they were about to do.

Getting out of bed, he snuck downstairs and out into the workshop, where he slipped outside and moved along the streets of San Fransokyo. ' _I wish I could use something faster,_ ' he thought to himself. Baymax followed him. Honey and Fred were waiting at the meeting place. "Hey guys. Sorry we're late," GoGo said, stepping out of her car. Wasabi got out from the other side, looking quite shaken. "GoGo drove," he said, gulping. "Okay, then," Hiro said. "Let's go." They followed. They followed Hiro inside. When they reached Callaghan's house, they realized that there was no possible way to get inside. They searched all the way around the house to no avail. No one had a safety pin or a bobby pin to pick the lock on the back door, but even they did, there was no possible way with officers stationed outside the house. The six were lucky enough to be in Callaghan's yard without being caught. By now, GoGo had become quite frustrated by the whole thing. She spat out her gum disgustedly and noticed that the wad didn't land at her feet, but instead in a rectangular hole. "Hey guys, I found something," she called softly. "Does anyone have a flashlight?" Baymax used a small flashlight he had programmed on him. All six of them peered down into something that seemed to be a ditch.

Closer examination with the bright LED light revealed a dirty, grimy window that was clearly forgotten and unused up against the house. "It's an egress window." Hiro said finally. "A window that leads to the basement." "If it's unlocked and disabled, we should be able to get through," Wasabi said. "What are we waiting for?" GoGo exclaimed. "Let's check it out." But all six of them pushed and heaved, but the window would not budge. Fred kept trying. Honey stopped and was thinking. Baymax watched Fred. "Maybe we should pull," Wasabi suggested after the sixth try. Honey nodded and they tried pulling. They all found a grip and pulled as hard as they could. The window finally opened and Hiro slipped through the opening first. He was in the dusty basement. Hiro turned and silently beckoned his friends to follow. Everyone followed except for Baymax, who could not fit. Hiro hesitated, unwilling to risk Baymax getting caught by the officers stationed outside. "Come on, Baymax," he urged gently. Baymax finally got in. The six made their way upstairs after finding nothing in the basement. Callaghan had been unable to sleep that night, but luckily for them, was upstairs in his room, reading a science fiction novel with keen interest. He did not hear the basement door open. "This guy's got a sick security system," warned Hiro.

"That's not too hard to figure out," GoGo replied. She gestured to a camera. "It looks like it's off," Wasabi said, relieved. "They may not need it with officers stationed around the house." "I'm surprised there's not one inside, though," Hiro said uncertainly. "Let's split up and look around." They nodded and split up. Hiro, Baymax, and GoGo searched the front of the first story of the house. Honey, Wasabi, and Fred searched the back. Wasabi tried the study door eventually after a fruitless search. "It's locked," he said. Honey sighed and looked at Fred who shrugged. "Does anyone have a safety pin, or a bobby pin?" Honey pulled one out of her hair. "Cool, thanks." Wasabi stuck the bobby pin into the lock and did his best to pick the lock. No use. "Does anyone know how to pick a lock?" he asked everyone on his team. Callaghan looked up from his book. He thought that he'd heard a voice, but then again maybe it was in his head. Hiro heard Wasabi's question from the other room. Tadashi had taught him a long time ago, but maybe he could remember. Just to be safe, he asked Baymax, "Can you pick a lock?" He nodded and went over and easily picked it. Callaghan could have sworn that he heard a door open. He closed his book and stood up. "Tadashi?" he called loudly. They quickly fell silent.

They stepped inside and Baymax examined the mirror. Callaghan walked to the stair platform. He saw nothing. Wondering about his sanity, he opened his book and got lost in the world about an army of robots controlled by a power-hungry maniac from outer space once more. Baymax continued to stare at the mirror while the others looked around. Honey found the instructions for the portal. "Look." Baymax scanned it and found Tadashi finger prints. "Tadashi's fingerprints." Hiro had stopped to look at the photo gallery with Callaghan and Abigail. He turned when he heard Baymax's words. "What?" he exclaimed. "On these instructions there are Tadashi finger prints." "Instructions for what?" Hiro asked, peering over Baymax's shoulder. "A portal." By now everyone was deeply interested. "What kind of portal?" Wasabi asked. "It says it's supposed to allow someone to travel to other worlds." he replied. "How do they use it, though?" GoGo leaned over as far as she could without falling. "They have a picture of a mirror," Hiro observed. Baymax looked over at the mirror. "Is there any way Tadashi could have gone through the mirror and into another dimension?" GoGo asked. Wasabi gulped. "What kind of dimension?" he asked nervously. Baymax scanned the floor and found his foot prints and led over to the mirror. "Yes."

Hiro stared at the mirror. There could be any kind of dimension behind that mirror-or inside of it. "What if we tried to recreate that portal? Like a key, or something that would activate it?" Baymax nodded and looked at the instructions. "Directions are on the paper." "No way!" Hiro stared at the paper. "Anyone think we should do this?" "Uh, I have some concerns?" Wasabi began, making his phrase sound like a question and raising his hand slightly. "So, first of all, this is crazy! And second, what if we can't find any of the parts and gadgets we need to make this thing, and third, this is crazy, and fourth, we don't know what could have happened to Tadashi in there! He might have died, for numerous reasons! Fifth, um, we could die, and sixth, this is awfully far-fetched and kind of dangerous. Worse than when GoGo drove through that traffic light!" Wasabi gave GoGo a look as he said this. "So, don't you guys think I'm right?" There was an awkward silence.

Hiro swore he heard a cricket chirping somewhere. "I do agree it is dangerous." Baymax spoke up. "But, there's a large chance Tadashi is still alive and well. I cannot die so I am willing to go after him." Wasabi still looked skeptical, but he agreed. GoGo exclaimed, "I think we're all in, right guys?" They agreed. "Then let's do this thing!" Hiro exclaimed. He set the instructions down on the table. It took at least an hour to get everything they needed. Callaghan was starting to fall asleep. He blinked and forced himself to read another page in his sci-fi book. He thought he heard stomping downstairs, but he ignored it; thinking that it was only his vivid, creative mind adding in sound effects to the army of robots that were assembling in his book. Army of robots... Baymax watched. Honey helped as much as she could. Finally, it was finished. A portal key or pendant that they had all made could potentially lead them on the greatest adventure of all time.

 **(Adventure Time!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*****(Live)*****

Across the dimension border; yet at the same time as Hiro and his friends had finished the portal key, Aeiko had returned from the hospital two days earlier. She was extraordinarily bored. One late afternoon, while Keisuke and Tadashi were hanging out, Aeiko had become so bored and her steroids she was on so strong, that she decided to scare her brother. After finding an old Kabuki mask in the attic, Aeiko hid behind a door. As Keisuke and Tadashi passed by, she leapt out. "YEEEAAAAA!" she hollered. "Yow!" Keisuke exclaimed, startled. As Aeiko pushed up the mask, nearly collapsing with laughter, he turned to Tadashi. "I am so sorry. My sister has been very immature since she's been on her meds."

Tadashi was slightly startled as well. He smiled. "It's fine." He replied. "Can I see the mask?" He asked. "Um, sure." Aeiko handed it to him. He held the mask in his hands and thought of Callahan. He hoped Hiro and everyone was alright... He then turned to Aeiko. "You should get some rest." "Okay then." Aeiko agreed. She did feel very tired. "She always does immature things when she's tired," Keisuke told Tadashi. Aeiko did not disagree. She felt too tired, in fact, to complain. She bide the two friends goodbye and went into her room.

On her way, she noticed a small, charcoal colored object. She picked it up and took it into her room, then forgot about it and fell asleep. Tadashi put the mask down and sat down in a chair with a soft sigh. He couldn't keep from thinking about Hiro and his friends and family. He hoped they were safe from Callahan's wrath. Keisuke watched his friend closely. He hadn't the slightest idea of where Tadashi was from; except for the fact that it seemed to be a parody of San Francisco. "Are you okay, dude?" he asked carefully. Tadashi shook his head slightly. "Not really. I'm worried about my friends and family back home..." "Are they sick? Or was it some sort of a natural disaster? There was this huge earthquake here in the twentieth century..." Keisuke trailed off, remembering the difference.

"No...there was fire at my school, and I ran inside to help my professor but it turned out he had gone a bit mad and he kidnapped me...I made a device that sent me here and I'm just worried that he might have gone after them." "Oh. A device?" Keisuke was interested. "That's really cool. But yikes! That professor? Kidnapped? That's definitely _not_ cool." "It's getting late. I should head out. See you later Keisuke." Tadashi said and left. When Tadashi had left, Keisuke heard Aeiko up and around in her room. Aeiko had woken and was incredibly bored. She was slouching in her director's chair, studying the Kabuki mask when she heard Keisuke's knock at the door.

"Hey. Glad you're up." Keisuke said. "Feel better?" Aeiko shrugged. "A little bit." "Great. I've got a surprise for you," Keisuke told her. "What is it?" Aeiko asked excitedly. "Well, I don't know if I should give it to you now..." Keisuke teased. "Aw come on, Keisuke!" Aeiko pleaded. "Well, all right; if you insist." Keisuke held out a new skateboard. "It's awesome!" Aeiko exclaimed. "Thank you so much! Best brother ever!" She gave him a hug. Emi had hooked Tadashi up in a nice hotel to stay in until otherwise. Tadashi entered his room and fell asleep not noticing the small clinking noise coming from the bathroom. A small black microbot lied on the floor of the bathroom.

*****(BH6)*****

At that time, to the point where San Fransokyo is a few hours ahead of San Francisco, Hiro was trying to think of some kind of tracking device so that they would be able to keep in contact with Baymax while he went to the other dimension. "Come on, Callaghan, you've got to have some kind of tracking thing," he muttered as he pawed through some old odds and ends under Callaghan's desk. Then he had an idea. "Honey, can I borrow your phone?" She handed it over. "Thanks. Okay, so this is what I was thinking. Baymax takes Honey's phone with him and we can keep contact that way. There's a phone booth at the entrance of the neighborhood. We could try using that."

They all agreed. Hiro took a deep breath, then tapped the pendant to the glass. That was when he noticed a single one of his microbots on the floor. The portal opened and he was momentarily distracted by the surreal image in front of him. So he didn't notice the microbot get sucked into the portal through some invisible vacuuming force. Baymax grabbed him and pulled him back. Hiro kept his distance after that. "Okay, I think we should be ready. How about you; are you ready, Baymax?" He nodded. "Then let's go!" Hiro exclaimed. He gave Baymax a slight salute. Baymax stepped inside.

*****(Live)*****

After she had finished admiring her skateboard, Aeiko felt something moving in her hoodie pocket and remembered the microbot. She pulled it out now and watched in surprise and amusement as it flinched out of her hand and hopped, then rolled on the floor toward her mirror. At that moment, the keychain on her dresser flashed. Aeiko had forgotten about that, too. She picked it up and tapped it to the microbot. The keychain cracked slightly. Aeiko wondered why the microbot kept jerking toward the mirror, so she touched it to the mirror. Then she held the keychain to the mirror. Instantly, an invisible force threw Aeiko back, but pulled her skateboard forward. Aeiko staggered up as she watched her new skateboard get sucked into an outer-space looking landscape with a crystal blue pool in the middle.

"My skateboard!" she yelled, her priorities skidding out of whack through her brain. Aeiko leapt forward and, with the microbot, plunged into the cool darkness, the portal closing behind her. "WHHOOOOOAAAA!" Aeiko screamed as she was hurled through the air. Her weight had thrust her ahead of her skateboard, but the microbot had already made its way into the pool, were it clashed with the one from San Fransokyo. The microbot in Tadashi's hotel bathroom felt the two of its mates crash and magnetism pulled it up and it hit the glass, giving an ear-splitting crack. Tadashi suddenly jerked awake from the sound. He made his way towards the noise and saw the microbot and stared at it.

*****(Live/Portal/BH6)*****

The portal closed behind Baymax and all was silent for about ten seconds. During those ten seconds, several things portal-related happened all at once:

1\. The microbot on Tadashi's hotel bathroom floor pushed itself through the radial lines in the tempered glass of the mirror and quickly made its way to the center of the portal.

2\. Aeiko plummeted into the turquoise pool and felt herself being dragged down, but then she got stuck. She was left holding tightly onto her skateboard, surrounded by a ring of blue light, staring into a dark, tunnel-like hole ahead of her. She turned around quickly watched the microbot meet another microbot in the center of the pool. Aeiko also thought she saw a floating white object covered in red and purple armor.

3\. The San Fransokyan microbot zoomed ahead of Baymax and met the other two in the center of the pool.

The three microbots joined together with magnetic force and three last things happened:

1\. A wave of magnetism sent Baymax backward and back through his portal.

2\. Aeiko was still left hanging there, terrified, yet her only thought was, ' _why didn't I bring my camera?_ '

3\. Tadashi's bathroom mirror finally shattered; exploded really, leaving only an empty wall behind it.

*****(Live)*****

Tadashi dodged the glass and stared at the wall for several minutes. Tadashi was still super tired so he went back to bed telling himself to think about what just happened in the morning.

*****(BH6)*****

Baymax slowly got up. Hiro rushed to him. "Baymax! Are you okay?" Baymax nodded. "I am alright." Now Hiro focused on something else. Disappointment welled inside of him, but he unsuccessfully struggled not to show it. "Come on, guys. The portal doesn't work. We should just go home." "We also have to dodge Callaghan and his guards," Wasabi reminded him. Baymax turned to him. "I suggest working on it more at home. It did work. I believe I saw a girl and several microbots in there too." "What?!" They exclaimed. Hiro started plaguing Baymax with questions about what he had seen as they left the house. Callaghan suspecting nothing as he finished his book-the fourth one this week-and decided to get something to drink. Baymax answered as well as he could.

*****(portal)*****

Aeiko finally broke loose from whatever force was holding her in one place as the three microbots were obliterated in the pool. The force of magnetism that had been holding her there for a long while released her and she with her skateboard went spiraling through the hole.

 **(Dimension jumping is so much fun!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*****(BH6)*****

Callaghan was simply remembering the book as he poured sweet tea into a mug. If only there was a way to erase part of a person's memory so that they could enjoy a book the same way over and over again like it was their first time reading it. Suddenly, the mirror in his hallway lit up and was glowing blue and indigo. Then, a girl with reddish-blond hair tumbled out of the mirror and landed in a heap just in front of the wall across from the mirror. She climbed up and they both stared at one another.

Just then, a skateboard whizzed out of the mirror and the girl ducked. It hit the wall and crashed to the floor. Callaghan and Aeiko continued staring at one another. Then Aeiko looked behind her and saw the front door. "Oh, there's the door. Sorry," she apologized. Aeiko left after that, and ran as fast as she could between the two sleeping guards. Moments before they woke up and went in to check on Callaghan, Callaghan himself was left to stand with his eyes wide. The coffee mug slipped from his fingers.

*****(Live)*****

Emi was sleeping at her place when she suddenly jerked awake and looked around frantically. She noticed she was at home and quickly grabbed her phone, dialing Keisuke. Keisuke had been leisurely watching one of his crime shows when his phone went off. It was Emi. "Hello?" he said. "Hey, are you available to talk? I really need to talk..." "We're best friends," he replied earnestly. "What's going on?" "I had a really weird and realistic dream... It felt as if I were there. And what's weirder is that I'm certain I saw Tadashi there too." Emi replied. "What did he do?" Keisuke asked curiously.

"There was a showcase at the school that he described. I think I saw him and his brother, Hiro. He had these things called microbots. After Hiro won the thing and got into school something happened once they left and it caught on fire. I saw Tadashi run inside and I, of course for stupid reasons, followed. There was a man with Tadashi and they escaped. But the man kidnapped Tadashi, threatening him if he didn't come he would die..." She replied, recalling the dream perfectly. "Wait...what?" Keisuke racked his marathon-obsessed brain. "Tadashi has a brother? What? Oh yeah, the one that did stuff with...I don't remember. But if he was kidnapped, how did he get here?"

"I don't know! My dream didn't mention that part!" Emi replied. "Did your dream mention these...microbots?" He asked. "Yeah! I think it did! I think that's what Hiro was showing off." "What are they, exactly? Everyone who knows us knows that robotics are not a strong forte in the Sontaro family." "They are kind of like metal Legos but are controlled through a headband that transmits your brain waves that are telling it what to turn into." "And your dream told you this?" Keisuke clarified. He was getting slightly confused. "Yeah. It was like I have been there or was there for all of it. I knew everyone, I went to the school...it was strange. Like a vision."

"That's strange." Keisuke looked at the time. "I'm sure it was just a nightmare, Emi. Listen, I've got to go to bed. I hope you don't have any more nightmares tonight, though. And I'm sure the dream wasn't precognitive or anything like that. But, one more thing." "What?" she asked. Keisuke grinned smugly as he said, "You like Tadashi, don't you?" Even though he couldn't see it her face turn rose pink. "I-I...wha...what makes you say that?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky. "Ah, nothing. Just a hunch. G'night." "Night." She hung up and put her phone down and thought about everything in her dream and what Keisuke had told her. She sighed and decided to talk to Tadashi about it in the morning.

*****(BH6)*****

Aeiko stepped out of the neighborhood and stopped. The landscape looked strangely familiar, but at the same time, it was different. She continued on toward downtown San Fransokyo. What a place to be at night! The others were walking home from Callahan's. "It's getting late," Wasabi observed. "I'm going home. 'Night, guys!" "That's my car we took!" GoGo exclaimed. She had forgotten about that. "See you later." She followed Wasabi to the car. "Night!" honey called. "Bye guys." Fred replied. Baymax watched them leave. Hiro looked at Baymax. "Ow," he said. Baymax turned to him. "Are you alright, Hiro?" "Yes, I'm fine. But I was just thinking about how much my feet hurt. Can we just fly home?" He nodded. He opened his wings up and let Hiro onto him. "Thanks. Let's go!" Baymax took off. Honey and Fred headed home. Aeiko finally made it downtown. She had no idea which way home was.

Suddenly, Hiro and Baymax swooped down from the sky, causing her to duck. "What on earth...?" She exclaimed. She watched the red blur spiral around, then head back her way. Feeling the rush of air behind them, Aeiko put down her skateboard and stepped on it, hard. The pavement of this side of town was a lot smoother than the pavement where she lived. Aeiko followed Hiro and Baymax as best she could. At one point, she leapt down a flight of stairs without falling. Hiro happened to glance back at this time. "Whoa," he observed aloud. He had never seen anything like that before. He turned back around to watch the lights of the skyscrapers ahead of them come rushing toward them. They flew down a hill. Aeiko caught up with them and at one point was able to grab hold of one of Baymax's wings.

Baymax glanced back at her and then at Hiro and slowly came to a stop and landed, afraid for the new riders safety. Aeiko, startled, let go. But because she was still going at a breakneck speed, she veered out of control, too scared to jump off the skateboard. This was not something Aeiko was skilled at yet. She tried to make the best out of it, but ended up smacking face first into a lamp post. She fell backwards and landed flat on her back. "Ouch!" Baymax approached. "On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" he asked. Hiro leapt down from Baymax and approached Aeiko as well. "Yaah! What is that thing?" she exclaimed, sitting up. "This is Baymax," Hiro answered. "Why is it coming toward me?" Aeiko cringed and turned away. "He won't hurt you," Hiro told her. "He just wants to help." "I don't believe you," Aeiko said. "Who are you, anyway?" "My name's Hiro Hamada," he said.

"And like I said, that's Baymax." "I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." he replied. "W-what?" Aeiko stuttered. "It talks! But, what does it do?" " _He's_ a robot that is basically a doctor," Hiro told her. "He knows practically everything. Go ahead, Baymax." Aeiko turned away and shut her eyes. He scanned Aeiko. "Scanning, scan complete. You will have a bruise on your forehead, and will be sore for a while. You also have a severe allergy to salsa and other strong spicy/hot food." Aeiko opened one eye. "H-how does he know all that?" she asked. Hiro grinned. "My brother programmed him that way," he said proudly. "Baymax is designed to diagnose with symptom information and use that data to suggest a cure, right, Baymax?" "Yes. Tadashi programmed me with over 10,000 medical procedures."

"Tadashi?" Aeiko exclaimed, then stopped. "Sorry, I just know someone with that name." She stood up and the keychain fell out of her hoodie pocket. Hiro recognized the design of the portal key immediately, but gasped slightly. "Well, thanks for checking on me," Aeiko said. She casually slipped the keychain back into her pocket. "I just need to get home, if I can figure out where that is. Anyway, see ya!" Aeiko stepped on her skateboard and veered off around the corner of a building. Hiro stared after her. "Shoot, I forgot to ask her what her name was. Let's go home." Baymax didn't react at first but then turned to Hiro and nodded. He took off toward the cafe.

Aeiko was halfway down the road when she realized that she hadn't told Hiro her name. Oh, well. She just had to figure out how to get home. But where was she? Aeiko continued on. She watched someone throw away a newspaper. Thinking that dye might find out where she was, Aeiko rushed to the trash can and fished out the newspaper. She gasped when she saw the title: The San Fransokyo Times. The city Tadashi had been describing. Baymax landed at the café. Hiro got down and they took their armor off before going to bed for real this time.

Aeiko found a restaurant and went into the bathroom. The keychain portal had been activated by its reflection. Aeiko hesitantly tapped it on the mirror and the portal opened up. "Yes! Yes yes!" she exclaimed. Now hopefully she wouldn't get stuck like she did last time. Aeiko picked up her skateboard and silently begged the portal to take her home, and not into some other random place. She climbed up onto the sink and stepped into the portal. Immediately, she and her skateboard were sucked into the turquoise pool and then spiraled up an upward curving tunnel.

*****(Live)*****

Then the portal spat them out. Aeiko felt herself go flying into the air, then she landed on something soft: her bed. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Thank you."

 **(Emi's a psychic! Kind of. Aeiko has returned home safely!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Live)

The next morning Tadashi woke up to his phone ringing. "Hello?" he asked. "Hi, Tadashi we need to talk." Emi said. Aeiko woke up with a greenish blue-black bruise on her forehead just as Baymax had predicted she would. Now how would she explain that? She wondered if the giant red marshmallow robot had any ideas for cures. But one thing was for sure: she wasn't going back to that place. Aeiko set the keychain down on her desk and left the room. "Meet me at Keisuke's." she said. "Alright." Tadashi replied. Emi then hung up and called Keisuke.

"Hello?" Keisuke asked when his phone rang. Aeiko walked into the kitchen at that moment. "What happened to your face?!" he exclaimed. "Kei-What?" Emi asked confused. "Keisuke? Can Tadashi and I come hang out over there?" "No-no, not you, Emi! I meant Aeiko. She just walked down here with a giant bruise on her forehead. Uh, yeah sure, come on over. Aeiko, get some ice!" "Thanks Keisuke." she said and hung up. She used her watch to head over there and while she was running down the sidewalk she suddenly collapsed and blacked out.

*****(?)*****

When she woke up the only thing she saw was burned rubble of a building. She got up carefully. She looked around and couldn't see anything but the destroyed building and an unfamiliar city all around it. She tried to keep going but after a while she passed out again.

*****(Live)*****

When she woke back up she saw people crowded around her. "Are you alright miss? You fainted." they asked. "Y-yeah. I'm fine..." she said and stood up and ran to Keisukes'. Tadashi was already there and was starting to worry when she ran inside and collapsed in the middle of living room floor in a heap. She was panting and tears were running down her face. Tadashi quickly ran forward to help her. Keisuke rushed over there as well. "Emi, can you hear us?" he exclaimed. Aeiko stood still in the kitchen. She was shaking and her breath was just as shaky but she somewhat nodded. "Are you alright? What happened?" "I saw it again...but not it...I-I don't really know what I saw..." she replied shakily. Tadashi glanced at Keisuke unsure of what she was talking about. "You look like you tripped and hit your head." he said, looking at her bruised and slightly bleeding forehead. "I probably did...twice? I don't know. Someone said I fainted..."

"Aeiko, get some ice!" Keisuke said. "Can you remember anything you saw?" She nodded. "I remember everything." she replied. She looked at Tadashi. "And I was hoping maybe you could tell me more about It." she said and he looked at her. "What do you mean?" "You were there in the first one from last night." she replied. He sat down beside her. "I'll try to explain but don't get your hopes up too much." she nodded. "What is going on?" Keisuke asked, confused. Aeiko picked up an ice pack and left the room. She wanted no part in college-age drama. "My dream? I guess you could call it a dream...from last night that I called you about Keisuke?" Emi said then took a deep breath. "The first one started out at a showcase full of science inventions...I wondered about and saw, Hiro I think..." she started explaining.

"Hiro?! But you've never even met him before!" Tadashi said surprised. "I know. It's strange." "Can you describe him?" "Wild black hair, brown eyes, red shirt with a hoodie, khaki shorts, tennis shoes." Emi replied. "You did see Hiro...At the showcase...Keep going." he said, now intrigued to find out how she knew this. "Okay...He had his project, microbots and got into the collage. I saw you and him with I think, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tamago, Fred Lee, and Wasabi. Along with your Aunt Cass. I think we all knew each other and I went there with you guys. They were going to celebrate but you and Hiro went to go have a discussion. I hung out near the building waiting on you guys when the building caught fire." she explained. Tadashi's eyes widened. He said nothing but kept listening.

"Then you and Hiro showed up and you ran inside and I ran after you. The building exploded but both you and I were thrown forward only burned a bit. I was hidden and you were looking for...Professor Callahan? I think that was it when I saw you and a shadowy figure talking and you both escaped the fire... I don't know what happened after that since I woke up." Tadashi was silent. "You saw all of them...Honey, GoGo, Fred, and wasabi. Hiro and Aunt Cass...Callahan..." he muttered. He looked up at her. "Did you see anything else?" "Only when I passed out earlier I was in the center of burned rubble of a building with a city all around it. I didn't recognize it." "WHAT?!" Keisuke was struck dumb at this thought. Aeiko felt herself being gravitated to pick up the keychain and show it to Tadashi.

Could he possibly be the one that Baymax was talking about? No, no-just a strange coincidence. But Aeiko felt that she somehow needed to visit this place again against her will. Tadashi thought about what all Emi had described. "What you saw was Sanfransokyo. In my school. Sanfransokyo institute of technology. It's weird that you seemed to know all of us and went there though." he thought. "Did you happen to see a white marshmallow like thing at all?" he asked. She shook her head. "No. Why?" he sighed. "No reason." "White marshmallow thingy?" Keisuke was flat-out confused. "Is this an inside joke?" Aeiko went against her will and picked up her skateboard. She tapped the keychain to the mirror and opened the portal.

As she was sucked inside, her foot knocked hard against the wall, resounding in a loud bang that made Rocket start barking like a mad dog. Tadashi was about to reply when Rocket started barking. "What was that?" he asked. Emi shrugged. "It was probably just Aeiko being a...being a jolt?" he offered. "Well, whatever. I'll go find her." Keisuke ran as fast as he could up the stairs. Rocket greeted him and lead him into Aeiko's room. It was unoccupied, except for a dent in the wall near the mirror. "Shoot, Mom's going to kill me," Keisuke exclaimed.

Rocket continued barking, much to his surprise. "What is it, Rocket?" he asked. Rocket barked again and tried to lead him to something at the foot of the mirror. Keisuke picked it up. He didn't know it, but it was another microbot. Emi had calmed down some and was discussing with Tadashi how it would be possible for her to have seen and known all of that.

*****(BH6)*****

Hiro awoke later in the morning with a brilliant idea; due to the girl he'd seen skateboard earlier that morning: he was going to build a flying skateboard. Baymax was charging.

*****(Live)*****

Tadashi thought about what had happened with Emi seeing the visions. "I want you to try going to sleep and see if find yourself there again." he said and took a piece of paper and wrote a map down on it and circled the lucky cat café. "See if you can take this with you." he said handing it to her. She nodded and took it and put it in her pocket and fell asleep on the couch.

*****(BH6)*****

She woke up still on the burned rubble. She stood up and got away from it and reached in her pocket and found the map. She smiled and followed the directions. Hiro scribbled ideas in his notebook on the way downstairs. He couldn't find Aunt Cass in the kitchen, so he went down to the café. But he was so busy brainstorming that he tripped over Mochi on the stairs and rolled the rest of the five stairs down. "Some lucky cat," laughed a usual customer ad he picked himself up, unhurt but extremely embarrassed.

Aeiko crashed into a wall when she went through the portal. She stood uneasily up and found herself in a bathroom this time. Thankfully it wasn't the guy's house. She hoped he was okay and that he had recovered. Aeiko stumbled out of the bathroom and found herself in a café. She remembered she hadn't eaten breakfast. Aeiko hoped she had some money or at least something. She found two one-dollar bills in her hoodie pocket. Then she looked out the window to get a sense of where she was. Aeiko froze then. She saw Emi outside, or at least someone who looked like her. But when she blinked, the mirage of Emi was gone.

*****(Live)*****

Emi had caught a glimpse of Aeiko but she woke up. She looked at Tadashi who was waiting for her. "Well?" he asked. "I found the café and I think I saw Aeiko." she said. "Aeiko? She shouldn't be there…" "Saw Aeiko where?" Keisuke asked, walking down the stairs. "In Sanfransokyo. In the lucky cat café." Emi replied. Tadashi was lost in thought. "What on earth is that?" Keisuke asked, but then realization hit him. "Oh. I wonder what Aeiko was doing in your dream?" he mused aloud.

*****(BH6)*****

Aeiko was trying to recover from seeing Emi in a possibly dystopian world when she experienced yet something else to recover from: Hiro was standing up from his fall, rubbing his head from where he'd hit it. He looked up and saw Aeiko, but he only knew her as that skateboarding girl. "Do I know you?" he exclaimed. "Uh..." Aeiko wasn't sure how to respond. Aeiko and Hiro just looked at each other for the longest time. "So, I'm Hiro," he said finally. Recognition hit Aeiko and she replied, "I-I'm Aeiko." "Did you just move here?" Hiro asked Aeiko. Then he almost slapped himself. What a dumb question to ask after you've just met someone. "I-I, no." Aeiko answered. "Uh, I'm visiting." "Oh."

*****(Live)*****

"It doesn't feel like a dream because I have full control of it." "Like a lucid dream?" Keisuke asked. "Kind of." she replied. "Oh..." Keisuke couldn't help but wonder what else went through his best friend's head. Emi stared at the map of Sanfransokyo. "Should I try again?" She finally spoke up. Tadashi looked at her. "If you want to try..." He replied. She nodded. "Maybe I'll try later today but right now I'm hungry." "Food!" Keisuke ran to the kitchen. "We have cold pizza and left-over...sauerkraut," he announced.

*****(BH6)*****

"So, ah, how did you get here?" Hiro asked. "I came from San Francisco," Aeiko replied. "San Fran-what what?" Hiro was confused. "Hold on." Then he ran upstairs to find Baymax. "Baymax, do you know locations?" "Yes." He replied looking up from petting Mochi. "Look up San Fran-what what?" Hiro ran back down the stairs, careful to watch his step. "Cisco." Aeiko answered. "How do you not know what that is?"

"Um," Hiro looked awkwardly away. "It's San Francisco," he called to Baymax. Baymax looked it up in his data blanks even plugging into the computer. "I have found no results for San Francisco. Would you like to try Sanfransokyo instead?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Hiro shook his head. "No, Baymax. We live in San Fransokyo." Aeiko shrugged. "Whatever. It doesn't matter where I'm from, I just don't know how to get home...well, maybe it does matter..." Her voice trailed off. "alright." he replied.

*****(Live)*****

"Pizza sounds good." Emi called. Keisuke grabbed a box of leftover pizza and brought it out to the living room. Emi ate some of the pizza. She was more tired than she should be because apparently whenever she slept she appeared in Sanfransokyo. She wanted to sleep. Keisuke had lost his appetite. Emi finished and passed out on the couch. Tadashi watched her, slightly worried about her.

 **(Emi is jumping between dimensions and so is Aeiko.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*****(BH6)*****

Emi woke up on the sidewalk beside the lucky cat cafe and stood up and went inside. Aeiko looked up and saw Baymax. She didn't recognize him without his armor. "What is that marshmallow thing?" she asked. "I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." He said. Emi looked about and sat down inside. "Wait, so I thought he was red?" Aeiko scrutinized him, confused. "That was armor," Hiro told her. "This is the real Baymax." "Oh." Aeiko didn't find him nearly as intimidating as the previous night. "Nice bruise, by the way," Hito added. Aeiko remembered the black and blue injury on her forehead. "Oh," she replied, "thank y-" then she broke off. Sitting at a table behind Hiro was Emi, or so Aeiko thought. She walked past him and over to the table. "Emi, what are you doing here-" she broke off when she realized she could see right through Emi. But could Emi still communicate? Emi stood up. "Aeiko? I could ask you the same thing!" She replied. "Oh! Um here hang on." She turned and grabbed a napkin and put it in her pocket. "How did you...you can talk...you're a ghost?! Wait, what?" Aeiko was flabbergasted. "What?" Hiro was insanely confused. He had never seen Emi around the café before and was curious to how Aeiko knew her. Probably friends or something...

"No! I'm not a ghost. I am sleeping in your house in san Francisco." "What? Then how are you here?" Aeiko turned to Hiro. "Is this a dream world?" He was now flabbergasted. "Uh, no? Is your place real?" "Duh!" Aeiko responded. "How are you sleeping and being awake at the same time?" she asked Emi. "I don't know. Tadashi is rather confused too. I tried to explain it to him and Keisuke but both were super confused. Tadashi told me to come here with this map he made me." Hiro froze. "Uh, who's Tadashi?" he asked, hardly daring to even hope. She turned to Hiro noticing him for the first time. "You're Hiro..." She muttered softly. "Um, man...I don't know how to explain this...you're Hiro Hamada right?" "Ummm, yes. Are my microbots that famous?" "Your what-what bots?" Aeiko asked. "Microbots. And to answer your question, yes and no. I saw you and your Microbots in a dream I had... that sounds weird... Tadashi's your brother right? Tadashi Hamada?" "You know my brother?" Hiro was listening completely now, his hope surging. "You mean you're lucid dreaming right now?" "It _is_ a dream world," Aeiko remarked. "I guess so. But I'm also in your dimension."

"Wow," Hiro said. "So, how does Tadashi fit into all of this?" Aeiko asked. "The fire... At the Sanfransokyo institute of technology. He was kidnapped and he escaped into our dimension. He met Keisuke and me then you at the Mexican restaurant. He's Hiro's brother." Hiro stared at her. "How do you know about the fire?" he exclaimed. "You must be from the other end of that portal we built! Baymax said he saw something...Baymax! Was it Aeiko or...ah, sorry," he said. "What's your name?" "Emi Amaya." "So that _was_ you Baymax saw in the portal!" Hiro exclaimed. "That was me," Aeiko corrected him. "Unless Emi found the portal too." "I haven't seen any portals..." "But how would you have opened the portal?" Aeiko asked. Hiro pulled the portal key pendant from his pocket. "We made this," he answered. "Who's 'we'?" Aeiko asked. Hiro glanced at Baymax. "I guess you and Emi should meet the team," he said. "Baymax, can you contact the rest of the big hero six?" "Yes. Contacting them now." Great!" Hiro turned to Emi and Aeiko. "You guys are going to love them." Meanwhile, Callaghan had just finished his lunch as the dimension times were a couple of hours apart.

He got up from the table and decided to visit his study for the time being. Opening the door, he immediately noticed that something was not right. There was a great crack in his experimental floor-length mirror. "What?" Callaghan muttered, looking closer. He fingered the crack, which was almost as thick as his thumb. Had someone been in here? There had been no crack after Tadashi had left. Callaghan ran downstairs to see if there was a crack on his mirror that the girl had come through. It was unmistakable. There was a slightly smaller crack there as well. What if...no! No; it couldn't have worked! A long time ago, Callaghan had created a dimension portal that was accessible with some kind of key. Not an actual key or gun, but just a trigger that was activated by its reflection. The science behind it was so confusing, Callaghan wondered how he had ever managed to figure it out. But he knew what could destroy the whole thing: magnetism.

*****(Live)*****

Tadashi noticed that Emi had fallen asleep again but hadn't woken up as quickly as she did the other times. Maybe she was finally completely asleep? He wasn't sure. Keisuke continued checking on the two of them as he anxiously waited for Emi to wake up.

*****(BH6)*****

The others finally arrived and came inside. "Hi Hiro! We came as soon as we could." Honey said. "GoGo didn't drive this time," Wasabi said. GoGo rolled her eyes. "What's up?" she asked Hiro, who grinned. "This is Aeiko, and this is Emi. They think they know where Tadashi is," he said. Honey and Fred grinned. "Really?! Is he alright?" They asked. Emi nodded. "He's fine. Probably worried about me not waking up by now but otherwise fine." Aeiko rubbed her sore bruise. "I don't really know him that well," she admitted. Hiro spoke over her. "Emi's lucid dreaming sort of right now, which is why you can see right through. Aeiko came here through the same portal that we built. But how she got it-I don't know how you found the portal key." "It landed in a mud puddle several days ago," Aeiko told them. "Wait, do you guys are from a different dimension?" GoGo asked. "Yeah. We are." she took a napkin out of her pocket.

"Do you guys want to write something to Tadashi?" "Yes!" Hiro exclaimed. "Oh man," Wasabi mused. "What to write, what to write. This is harder than I thought." Honey and Fred weren't quite sure either. "Hiro, how about you write it and we all sign it? We could tell about everything that's happened." honey suggested. "Okay. Um." Hiro took the pen and poised it above the paper. "Dear Tadashi," he read aloud as he wrote, but then he stopped. "Does that sound too formal?" he asked. GoGo rolled her eyes. "It's fine," she said. Hiro uncertainly continued. "We took down Callaghan and now he's under house arrest-whoops I ripped the napkin-um, we hope you are okay. Love-no wait-" he scribbled the word out and ripped a hole the napkin. "Uh, not love, but, ah, your brother, Hiro. And-" Hiro handed the napkin to everyone else for them to sign it.

Honey and Fred signed. "Oh wait!" Hiro took the napkin back and scribbled something else on it. "Btw, Baymax misses you. I think. Do you?" "Yes. I do miss Tadashi." "Great!" Hiro finished writing Baymax's regards and handed the napkin back to Emi. She put it in her pocket. "Alright. Aeiko I'll let Keisuke know your whereabouts and give this to Tadashi." She smiled. She sat down and closed her eyes and vanished after a moment.

*****(Live)*****

She woke up sitting on the couch, startling Tadashi. "Emi! You're awake we were getting worried!" He exclaimed. She simply smiled and handed him the note. "What? What is this?" "Read it." He unfolded it and read through it and smiled and tears brimmed his eyes. "Thank you..." "Your welcome." "No, really Emi. This means the world to me. Thank you so much." She smiled. Keisuke heard Emi's voice and came running. "Hey Emi! You're up!" he exclaimed. "Yeah. Aeiko is really in Sanfransokyo." Keisuke stopped in his tracks. "Aeiko's where?" "Sanfransokyo. With Hiro and Baymax at the lucky cat cafe." "Who on earth are...? With who? My sister is in a dream world? I...I can't even...I don't know what to think of this! I mean...no! It can't be! Aeiko's upstairs icing that bruise of hers! I'll prove it to you." Keisuke dashed up the stairs, practically skipping steps. Emi looked at Tadashi and they slowly followed him. Keisuke found Aeiko's closed door and knocked. "Aeiko!" he called. No reply. "Aeiko, it's Keisuke. Do you feel okay?" When there was still silence that followed his question, Keisuke opened the door. There was no one. "I told you." Emi said.

"Eh heh heh," Keisuke slowly shut the door, then turned to his friends. "You were saying?" "She's in Sanfransokyo with Hiro and Baymax." Emi explained. "What's Baymax?" Poor Keisuke asked, flabbergasted. "Is it a movie theatre?" Tadashi chuckled. "he's my invention. He's a personal healthcare companion robot." "You created a robot...the best thing I ever created was an exploding volcano in the sixth grade. And teaching my sister how to skateboard, but that's not really creating anything. Oh gosh..." Tadashi smiled. "I'm sure aekio is fine." "I hope so," Keisuke answered. He trusted Tadashi, but wished there was some way to get to Aeiko. Emi fiddled with her pocket watch. Keisuke's mind was far away, wondering what horrors or wonders his younger sister was encountering. Mom and Dad would kill him if they found out! "I'll go check on her." Emi said. Keisuke started. "You don't have to fall asleep on demand," he protested. "It's fine! I want to let Hiro and the others that Tadashi got the note." she said. "but I guess I can wait until tonight." "Okay," Keisuke said. "Hopefully Aeiko will be-" suddenly there was a loud noise, then a thud.

Aeiko had just tumbled out of the foyer mirror downstairs. "Ow!" She exclaimed. "-back," Keisuke breathed a sigh of relief at this last word. "Aeiko! You're back!" Emi said running over. "Yeah, I am." Aeiko acknowledged. "It's nice to see you opaque and not see-through." "Aeiko!" Keisuke cried. "You scared the crap out of me! What would Mom and Dad say?" Aeiko shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "did anything happen once I left?" Emi asked. "Not really," Aeiko told her. "but I told Hiro that we'd find a way to get Tadashi there or them here or something. We'll figure it out, I'm sure." Emi and Tadashi nodded. "how'd you get there?" "With this," Aeiko replied, reaching in her pocket for the keychain. Her fingers only grasped fabric. Aeiko froze. She reached into the other pocket. Nothing. Aeiko searched everywhere: all of her hoodie pockets, her jeans, and even her hood, but the keychain was nowhere to be found. "I'm sure it was here somewhere," she muttered. She took off her shoes and looked in those. "I had it when I went through there...otherwise I wouldn't be here at all."

*****(BH6)*****

The portal opened and the keychain spat out of it, sliding across the table and landing right in front of Callaghan. "Excellent!" he exclaimed jovially, and watched the portal closed. "It worked! This could be better than the Kabouki mask!"

 **(Dun Dun Dun!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*****(Live)*****

Tadashi looked at her. "Aeiko, can you tell me what it was? I'm sure if it's still in Sanfransokyo Hiro can look for it." "It looked like a keychain," Aeiko explained.

*****(BH6)*****

Callaghan picked up the keychain. "Let's see how you work," he said, "and what your weaknesses are."

*****(Live)*****

"That's how I got here!" Tadashi replied. "Where did you get this?" Aeiko asked. "It's pretty cool."

*****(BH6)*****

Callaghan experimented with the keychain for quite a while before he tested a magnet on it. The keychain cracked.

*****(Live)*****

"I made it with some blue prints." "You _made_ it?" Aeiko was speechless. This didn't surprise Keisuke.

*****(BH6)*****

Callaghan finished his craft and laughed delightfully. "This is going to be great," he remarked as he made that last edits go his new creation.

*****(Live)*****

Tadashi nodded. "Yeah. When my professor kidnapped me. I found the blue prints in his study and used them to escape." "Well, what are we waiting for?" Keisuke exclaimed. "Let's get you back to San Frantokyo." "Sokyo," Aeiko corrected him. "And we can't. I don't have the keychain. Also, as far as anyone in Sanfransokyo's concerned, Tadashi's dead. For all they know he could become Sunfire or something." "Sun fire?" He asked. "Never mind. You can tell me that later. As for not having a way there, Emi can cross when she goes to sleep and ask Hiro for ideas." He explained. "Aeiko reads a lot of comics," Keisuke explained apologetically. "But we could try that." "alright." he replied. Emi nodded.

*****(BH6)*****

Callaghan had no further need of the keychain. He tossed it back through the portal. Soon his creation would work. He would put things back where he wanted them to be: Krei in jail and Tadashi under his care once more.

When Aeiko received the chain around two days later, she was ecstatic and began using it to jump dimensions between her city and the other city. On this particular day, Aeiko was in San Fransokyo trying out a suit that Hiro had generously made her in exchange for skateboarding lessons. Aeiko uncertainly stepped onto her new hoverboard. "I thought this stuff was only in the movies," she marveled. "Here it can be real," Hiro told her. "There. We may need a tester before a human-" Aeiko nearly lost her balance as she attempted to move forward.

*****(Live)*****

Emi was working with Tadashi on blue prints and ideas to make where they could all visit each other whenever they wanted and they would each have a key.

*****(BH6)*****

"EEEEEEIIIIIOOOOOO!" Aeiko shrieked as she whizzed past them. "Oh no!" Hiro gasped and ran after her. "Oh dear." Baymax spoke up. "How do you stop this thing?!" Aeiko shouted as she zipped around. "You're supposed to-you just get off!" Hiro answered. But he doubted Aeiko's safety if she did that. Fortunately, Aeiko did too. "How?" she asked. Then she raced off, hoverboard out of control.

*****(Live)*****

Emi and Tadashi were taking a break and Emi fell asleep to go check on the others in Sanfransokyo.

*****(BH6)*****

When she got there Aeiko zoomed passed her. She activated her watch and ran after her. Hiro felt relief as he saw Emi fly past him. He struggled to catch up. The hoverboard slowed, but to Aeiko, it was still incredibly fast. She flew over cars and even a few relatively short buildings as the board rose higher and higher. Then she realized she was headed straight for a super tall building! She tried to go lower but ended up turning the hoverboard off. "Oh crap." would probably have been her last thoughts. Emi was keeping up with her and saw she was about to crash. She was trying to think of a way to catch her. Aeiko finally grabbed hold of a windowsill on the second floor of the building.

The hoverboard hit the ground but did not break. "I'm fine!" Aeiko called. Famous last words. Her fingers slipped and she went careening down. Aeiko would have been seriously hurt if Hiro had not raced to shield her fall. He awkwardly caught her and the two of them crashed to the ground. Emi ran over. "Are you guys okay?" Aeiko awkwardly pulled herself up. "I'm okay," she said. "Ow. Maybe not." "I'm not either," Hiro agreed. "Ow." "We should get you guys back to the cafe." "That would be great. But, I guess its back to the drawing board," Hiro said. "Are you kidding? That was totally awesome! With a little bit of practice, I could totally nail this in no time!" Aeiko told him excitedly.

She clutched the hoverboard to her chest. "Is it all right if I take this home today?" Hiro shrugged. "Sure, I mean if you like people staring-well never mind. Yeah." "Great!" Aeiko squealed and gave him a sideways hug. Hiro's eyes widened. That had never happened before. He was still in surprise when Aeiko left through the portal. Emi was smirking. "You just made her the happiest girl in two different dimensions. Congrats on being the first to ever accomplish that achievement." she said. "Uh, thanks?" Hiro was still a little confused. "She must really love skateboarding." "Yeah. She does. Keisuke and I have had to save her from multiple skateboarding competitions gone wrong." Hiro was reminded of the last time Tadashi had saved him from a close scrape. "Keisuke's her brother, right?" "Yeah." "Cool."

*****(Live)*****

When Aeiko arrived back in San Francisco, she could hardly wait to see if her hoverboard worked. She waltzed out of the house. "Where are you going?" Keisuke asked. "Keisuke, I know it doesn't make much sense right now, but it has something to do with a portal, a kabuki mask, and a hoverboard. See ya, bye." Tadashi was over at their place and watched Aeiko leave. "Okay then." He muttered. Emi woke up and looked at them. "So Aeiko just left with a hoverboard didn't she?" Keisuke glanced out the window. "Yup."

"I'd keep an eye on her. She doesn't exactly know how to use it yet." "Says who?" Aeiko demanded when Keisuke stepped outside to watch her fail numerous times. "I can totally do this." "You'll kill yourself." Keisuke cautioned. "If I can escape Dallas Schaffer and his henchmen, I can probably survive this," Aeiko said stubbornly. She kept her balance. Keisuke rolled his eyes and turned to leave, but then he heard Aeiko scream. He quickly turned back around saw that she was gone. "Okay, guys we have a problem," Keisuke called into the house. "Aeiko's up and left. Just now. There's no telling where she's going, and I don't think Aeiko knows either."

*****(BH6)*****

Hiro had made up his mind on a very important decision. He asked Baymax to contact his friends. Baymax noded and contacted them. When they would arrive, Hiro planned to tell them exactly everything that he was thinking of doing.

*****(live)*****

Emi sighed. "I'll go look." she took her pocket watch and vanished. Aeiko zoomed across the downtown area and finally gained control of the hoverboard. She was easily able to maneuver it through Chinatown and past the new skate park. Finally, _finally_ -she stopped it across from the old skate park, then stepped on it to pick it up. "That was totally awesome!" Aeiko exclaimed to herself. "Talking to yourself, Sontaro?" came a shady voice from behind her. "Uh," Aeiko turned around and jumped to see her old enemy Schaffer standing there. "Gone from three wheels to none?" Schaffer sneered. Aeiko looked down at her hoverboard. "Yep. But don't underestimate this one."

Schaffer laughed. "HA. No need to show me Sontaro; we have unfinished business." He pounded his fist against his palm twice and two of his henchmen appeared suddenly from behind him. They wore sinister grins and hooded faces. Aeiko took one look at the imminent danger in front of her and shook her head. Then she set down her hoverboard and turned it on with her foot. "Don't run away now, Sontaro. You have nowhere to run. I've got people on every street corner." Schaffer laughed. Aeiko crossed her arms. "Try to catch me," she taunted, then leapt in to the hoverboard and let it rise up before she streaked off back the way she'd come. Emi finally caught up to her and ran beside her. "Aeiko! Are you alright?" Aeiko shrugged. "I'm okay."

*****(BH6)*****

Wasabi and GoGo arrived first, they drove separately, but still arrived at the same time. While they waited, Hiro was so excited he could hardly keep still. Honey and Fred arrived. "So why are we here?" Hiro grinned. "We're going to go to San Franci-San Franci-franso-fran...sssisssssco. San Francisco."

*****(Live)*****

"Why are they chasing you?" she asked. "Those are the same people who tried to kill me the night I almost died," Aeiko said, turning back to see her potential killers. "We have to get out of here." Emi nodded and as she ran beside her she grabbed Aeiko and the hoverboard and vanished from their pursuers' sight.

*****(BH6)*****

"How?" Hiro held up the portal key they'd made several nights before. "Let's see if it works. You all in?" Silence. "Aw, what the heck?" GoGo exclaimed finally. "I'm in." Wasabi slowly nodded. "I'm in, too," he said. Honey and Fred nodded. Baymax did as well. "Really? Great! Here goes..." Hiro slowly tapped the portal key on the mirror. It lit up, and he felt himself being sucked in. GoGo jumped in after Hiro, and had the time of her life zooming around. Wasabi took a deep breath before joining them. Callahan waited. His job would be complete soon. The other three followed.

 **(Road trip!)**


End file.
